Crucible (Location)
The Crucible is the Fable II equivalent of the original Fable's Arena. It consists of Eight stages, and your completion is necessary if you're to gain access to the Spire and become one of Lucien's guards. Each of the stages are timed, and completing the stage in under the time limit gives the player a perfect score. Unlike the Arena, after every third round, there is a trader stage, allowing players to recuperate and buy potions or new weapons, as well as prepare themselves. There are no team rounds in the crucible, only singles competition, although it is possible to invite a friend to the game and use their help. The Rounds #Beetles #Hobbes #Stronger Hobbes #Hollow Men #Bandits #Highwaymen #Balverines #Rock Troll and randomly spawning Hobbes Traps In certain rooms, there are certain traps that can make completing the levels easier. * In the first Hobbe Room, there are buttons on the floor that, when pressed, cause spikes to erupt from a ring near the center, causing damage to anything in it. * The second Hobbe room contains a pit in the middle, into which Hobbes can be thrown using Force Push, as well as exploding Hobbes that are useful in destroying the rest of their cohorts. * The Hollow Man room contains 3 switches, each next to a lantern. One lantern is lit, and stepping on the switch nearest it will illuminate the torches in the room and make the Hollow Men much weaker. * The Bandit room contains exploding Barrels, making ranged combat easier. * The Highwaymen room contains switches in the floor that, when pressed, cause fire to spew from certain parts of the walls, killing enemies that may be too far to reach if you've got a weak gun (this is needed if you want the perfect round unless you are uncommonly fast). * The Balverine room contains an explosive barrel on top of the wall, and spikes that emerge from the ground in a timed pattern in the alcoves underneath.. Prizes Gold spawns as long as you stay in a round, you can also get your excitement up to 5x and use the raise dead spell and just use that to stay in a round as long as you want to get the gold bags containing 2000 gold, it takes 10 minutes to get 100,000 gold this way. If the player completes five perfect stages in their run, they are given the highest gold prize, and a perfect Crucible awards the player with a special weapon, The Chopper. Help *Doing the Crucible in co-op can be very useful it gets it done twice as fast. Having very powerful weapons and max speed makes slow weapons as fast as a normal sword while katanas go very fast this helps speed things up fighting in rounds. *Using a five-star Inferno can be useful in killing multiple enemies. *If you have a force push level of 4 or 5, charge it right before the countdown in the beginning of the round until you can unleash a force push throughout the entire arena (some rounds have larger area so it won't be able to cover the whole arena). Notes * Unlike The Witchwood Arena, (Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters) the Crucible is replayable as many times as you want, however, the first time you beat it (during the Hero of Will quest) you cannot compete again until after the Spire. * Using the Time Control spell during The Crucible leads to a discrepancy in regards to the target time clock and what is actually registered. The target time clock appears to slow down when the spell is cast, but it still continues at the same speed. This can ultimately lead you to believe you have more time than you really do if you repeatedly use the spell or cast the 5th Tier version of the spell. * A glitch exists in that your excitement modifier (which affects experience gain and money gain) also affects any potions you drink while in the Trader Rooms. For example, drinking a Concentrated Will Potion (which normally offers 12500 Will XP) while you have an Excitement Modifier of x5 gets you 62500 Will XP instead. Thus, it is a very good idea to save all your experience potions for a Crucible run, as well as buying all the experience potions on sale in the Trader Rooms themselves. * If you have already won the Chopper weapon, do not make another perfect run again. It will present you with the Chopper chest again, and sometimes, this will make your character freeze completely, unable to move in any way. The only way to fix it is to teleport to an area with dirt at your feet, and dig. Trivia *"A hit! A very palpable hit!" may be a reference to the Shakespeare drama "Hamlet, Prince of Denmark". *During the rounds, the announcers will make funny comments, such as "Don't look into the abyss!" Why, does it suck out your soul?" "No, but if you're anything like me, you'll get a bit queasy." Or "A clean hit, or at least as clean as possible considering how dirty his sword must be." *The commentators' humor is loosely based on the Monty Python humor. *In the Beetle round, on rare occasions the announcers will shout, "And that is a Hit for the Beetles! Let It Be." A reference to the hit Beatles song, Let It Be. *The Crucible is the name of the Final Challenge for recruits in the United States Marine Corps; renowned for its physical and mental challenge; similar to the challenge of the Crucible. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Fable II